dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Black Out
"Black Out" is the third episode of . It introduces the villainess Inque. While investigating a number of "accidents" at the company Foxteca, Terry encounters a polymorph who is able to pummel Batman with relative ease. And Terry, being quite inexperienced, has to learn to "think on his feet" to beat his first major rogue. Plot A lone truck drives up to a building owned by Foxteca and things seem quiet. Unfortunately, things aren't as peaceful as they seem. A strange black blob soon slips out from the shadows and sneaks into the main control room. The blob forces its way into the controls and causes several explosions throughout the building. When the fire department arrives, the blob manages to escape in one of the trucks. That morning, Bruce heads over to see Derek Powers. Derek greets Bruce but smoothly hides the files on his desk, and asks Bruce not to touch a black statue in his office. Bruce says that he isn't there to take control of Wayne-Powers, but warns Derek to stay off the back of Foxteca (a business owned by Lucius Fox's son, Lucius, Jr. who used to be an executive at Wayne Enterprises until Powers fired him. After Bruce leaves, the statue turns into Inque, and she expresses concern that Bruce is snooping. Powers dismisses her concerns, saying Bruce is a tired old man. Night once again falls over Gotham and Terry and Dana are "enjoying" watching a game at high school. Unfortunately, Terry is called away on business: Inque is going after another Foxteca building. As Terry heads over, Bruce is busy analyzing a sample of Inque. He explains that Foxteca and Wayne-Powers have submitted competing bids to build a new lunar station for the government. Batman goes in to investigate and Inque attacks him. With her shape-shifting abilities Inque is easily able to stop Batman and escape. Terry confronts Bruce with the fact that he doesn't know much about crime-fighting, beginning with the fact that he doesn't know what half the memorabilia in the Batcave is. Bruce dismisses him and explains that Inque is the result of a mutagenic experiment, and now works as an industrial saboteur-for-hire. But he agrees to give Terry a boost, and puts him in the cockpit of a new Batmobile with flying capabilities. Out at the Gotham Docks, Pier 18, Inque is at it again. However, before she can do much damage, Batman intervenes. Inque tries to run but she is caught and confronted. Angered, she attacks and once again proves to be too strong a fighter, both managing to send back batarangs and pummel Batman. However, during the fight, Batman learns that Inque is afraid to go near water. This is still of little use to him and she beats him anyway. from afar.]] Morning once again comes over Gotham and Inque confers with Powers in his limousine. She confesses that Foxteca is still meeting its schedule, but claims it's not her fault: Batman has been interfering. Hearing this, Powers becomes angry and his fake skin starts to flake away. He assigns Inque a new task: kill both Batman and his accomplice. That night, Batman investigates another sabotaged building, but this time it is a lure; Inque sneaks into the Batmobile. Batman returns to the Batcave and notes that the car is going a bit slowly. Bruce runs a diagnostic and discovers that it's too heavy. Just then, Inque emerges and attacks Batman, slamming him against the floor and ceiling of the cave. She then forces herself down his throat, nearly killing him. .]] However, Bruce attacks her with a fire hose. (When asked why he didn't intervene earlier, he said he needed to grab a disguise: the Gray Ghost's mask and hat.) Inque revives and tries to head upstairs but Bruce blocks her way with an electrified steel door. Upset, Inque moves to the ceiling and causes the roof to collapse. She also tries to crush her two enemies using Bruce's giant penny. Batman continues to fight her but is trapped and cannot do her much harm. However, before Inque can attack Batman gets hold of Mr. Freeze's gun and fires it on her. Inque is frozen and shatters into pieces. Later, Commissioner Gordon gets a call from Bruce and she notes that he's gotten a new Batman. She then looks out the window to see the "get acquainted gift" Batman left her. It's the pieces of Inque, trapped in the ice. Continuity * Bruce mentions his partnership with the Fox Family, alluding to Lucius Fox from the and series. * This episode establishes Derek Powers's temporary fix for the condition caused by his exposure to radiation in "Rebirth." As his condition worsens, in "Meltdown" and "Ascension," he becomes desperate. * Inque next appears in "Disappearing Inque." Background Information Home Video Releases * * Batman Beyond - The Complete Series (DVD) * Batman Beyond – Tech Wars and Disappearing Inque (DVD) Production Inconsistencies * Terry appears not to recognize the Gray Ghost outfit in the Batcave, but in , "Epilogue," the young Terry and his parents are exiting a screening of "The Grey Ghost Strikes Again!" However, given that the film was supposedly produced more than 30 years after the Gray Ghost's revival in the 90's and that Terry saw the original costume almost a further decade onwards, it is possible that an entirely different costume design was used for said film, or that Terry didn't especially remember it as well. Trivia * This episode won a Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production.http://annieawards.org/27thwinners.html * Inque proves to be the new Batman's most persistent enemy, confronting him even more often than Derek Powers as Blight. * This is the first episode to actually show the older version of Barbara Gordon. * In the Batcave there are several displays of Batman's rogues, including The Riddler, Harley Quinn, The Mad Hatter, The Penguin, Catwoman, Firefly, Scarface, and Mr. Freeze's gun. There's also a display of the Gray Ghost, Bruce's old childhood hero. When Bruce is putting away the cowl for the (supposed) last time in "Rebirth", the cases are much smaller with the costumes folded up inside and sitting on rock stands. Cast Uncredited Appearances * Chelsea Cunningham * J-Man * Smirk * Scab Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Award-Winning Episodes Category:Batman Beyond episodes